The Twin Princesses of The Moon
by KawaiiStarbright
Summary: Sakura starts out as a regular servant girl, but becomes friends with the Princess Tomoyo. Tomoyo is getting married. Syaoran adopted Tomoyo (as a sis). But, what if Tomoyo, Eriol, and Sakura are not all they seem to be. What if Syaoran and Meiling a
1. The Dream

Author's note: This is the improved version of the Moon Sisters. It is so different, that you will not even see a similarity, so please read this one and tell me what you think. Don't forget to R&R! KawaiiStarbright  
  
Summary: Sakura starts out as a regular servant girl, but becomes friends with the Princess Tomoyo. Tomoyo and Eriol are getting married. Syaoran adopted Tomoyo. But, what if Tomoyo, Eriol, and Sakura are not all they seem to be.  
  
A shooting star sails through the air. I wish I owned CCS. Guess what I own CCS. Two cop cars surround me. Ok, Ok, I don't own CCS CLAMP does! ** = author '' = thoughts or mind speaking "" = talking  
  
The Twin Princesses of the Moon a.k.a. Kinomoto Kingdom  
  
Chapter 1 The Dream  
  
I find myself in a small, shadowy light pink bedroom, lit only by the moonlight streaming through the open window. A girl about the age of six sleeps in a bed by the window. I watch as she opens her eyes and sits up. I look closer only to gasp in surprise and shock. She looks exactly as I would have when I was her age. Would Have. If only I could remember my past. The little girl looks around the room. Her impatient gaze passes right through me and settles on the door. The door slams open causing a few strands of the girl's hair to whip across her face. Her emerald eyes widen.  
  
A sudden tearing pain in my head caused me to close my eyes. As fast as the pain had come it was gone. But as I opened my eyes, I find myself looking through the little girl's eyes. She doesn't know I am here. That's when I realize I can hear her thoughts, feel, smell, and see everything she does. I am a part of her now. But she is not a part of me. She is not aware of my presence. I realize this all in a second. I try to move, but she unknowingly controls my actions.  
  
An invisible presence, I'm guessing it's the same one to who slammed the door wide open, began to twirl our (the girl's and my) auburn hair. We hurriedly slap it away. The presence curses and reveals itself. He is a boy in his early teens.  
  
I hear my double think 'I should have known it was Eric. Who else would break into the castle and attempt to kidnap the princesses.'  
  
We ask this boy, Eric, what he wants, but he only replies that she knew exactly what he wanted. We scan the castle and find a red and purple struggling with his black one and a blue drawing nearer to them. My double gasps and thinks  
  
'Oh no he's got them already. Outloud we say, why involve them?"  
  
"To insure you won't leave" is his reply.  
  
My double thinks 'I have to send us to Earth and erase our memories. We will remember once again when the time right.'  
  
We begin to chant a spell and Eric says "don't think you're getting away that easily". He advances towards us and we put up a shield, causing my double to think that he had been preparing this event for a long time. I felt panic begin to rise as we struggle to finish the spell. Just as we finish the spell, he puts a cloth soaked in chloroform ( a drug which makes you fall asleep) over our mouth and nose. We close our eyes as darkness and coldness washes over us.  
  
There are a few knocks on the door. "Sakura.Sakura.Are you up yet? Wake up!" Knock, knock, knock. Sakura pries her eyes open. "Sakura are you up?" Knock, knock.  
  
"I'm up Marie, I'm up!" Sakura answers. 'It was only a dream? It seemed so real. It was real. I am sure of it. It has to be a clue to my past." Sakura thinks as she dresses into her servants' clothes. Absentmindedly she opens the door and walks to the kitchen. 


	2. The Transformation

Summary: Sakura starts out as a regular servant girl, but becomes friends with the Princess Tomoyo. Tomoyo is getting married. Syaoran adopted Tomoyo. But, what if Tomoyo, Eriol, and Sakura are not all they seem to be.  
  
** = author '' = thoughts or mind speaking "" = talking  
  
Last Chapter: There are a few knocks on the door. "Sakura.Sakura.Are you up yet? Wake up!" Knock, knock, knock. Sakura pries her eyes open. "Sakura are you up?" Knock, knock.  
  
"I'm up Marie, I'm up!" Sakura answers. 'It was only a dream? It seemed so real. It was real. I am sure of it. It has to be a clue to my past." Sakura thinks as she dresses into her servants' clothes. Absentmindedly she opens the door and walks to the kitchen.  
  
The Twin Princesses of the Moon a.k.a. The Kinomoto Kingdom  
  
Chapter 2 The Transformation  
  
As she walked through the kitchen, people called out greetings to her . She was well known and very much liked among the servants. As she got to the other end of the kitchen a petite woman the age of 20 called out to her.  
  
"Sakura, you're up! I thought you'd never wake up and I'd be there all day knocking and calling your name." She said in a nasty tone. It was well known that she disliked Sakura.  
  
"Good Morning Marie. I'm sorry I took so long to wake up." Sakura answered kindly.  
  
"The princess would like to see you" she said. Then added "again". Sakura said thanks as she made her way out of the kitchen and to the princess' room.  
  
She knocked twice on the door. From inside she heard a muffled voice say "If you're not Sakura don't come in." Sakura opened the door and walks in. Princess Tomoyo lay face down on her purple bed. She looked up, smiling, but Sakura saw slight traces that the princess had been crying. She ran to the princess asking what was wrong. Tomoyo answered so fast that Sakura couldn't understand what she was saying. "Princess calm down. Can you please say that again" Sakura asked kindly.  
  
"I said that my boyfriend proposed to me and I'd like you to be my Maid of Honor. That means that we have a month or two at most to turn you into a lady because the marriage should be sometime in July. Well common. Might as well start now.  
  
Sakura was standing by the closed door gaping at Tomoyo. Are you sure princess?" was all she could get out before Tomoyo interrupted her. "I call you Sakura. Please call me Tomyo and yes I'm sure. You are the nicest person I've ever met" she said. "Thank you Prince--- I mean Tomoyo."  
  
Tomoyo took Sakura to the baths, where Sakura washed away both dirt and the last of her servant life. She was given new, silk clothes and a large beautiful, pink bedroom next to the princess', with a terrace over-looking the gardens. She was asked to have dinner with the royals, but refused knowing she was not ready. Tomoyo was upset but allowed it. Sakura lay in her bed rethinking what had happened that day. She fell asleep and lay there until a knock at the door awoke her.  
  
"Lady Sakura, its Isabelle with your dinner. Sakura got up and ran to the door, slipping, sliding, and loosing her footing here and there *sounds like someone I know: me lolz*.  
  
She opened the door. She took the tray from Isabelle.  
  
"Come in Isabelle. Sit down. Would you like something to eat because I'm really not that hungry?"  
  
Isabelle answered "I really shouldn't, you're a lady know." In the end Sakura won and Isabelle ate most of the food. Sakura knew how hungry the young, servant girl was. They didn't feed servants enough food. Isabelle left and Sakura changed into a light peach nightgown. Just as Sakura went to lie down, there was a knock at the door. Sakura walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"Oh Sakura I'm sorry. Were you about to go to sleep?" she asked.  
  
"Don't worry about it" Sakura replied.  
  
"I came to ask you if you would come to my room and try on some clothes I made you and if after we could go to the gardens," she said in one breath. Sakura answered that she would love to. Sakura followed Tomoyo next door to her room. On the bed lay about twenty dresses. Sakura's eyes were popping out.  
  
"You made all of those?" Tomoyo answered that she had. Each dress had a different design and color with lots of frills. Sakura was on her hands and knees thanking Tomoyo. Tomyo didn't let her stay there. She made Sakura try on every dress, until she came to the last two dresses. One was baby blue with white and blue peonies covering the entire dress. It was a spaghetti strap dress, which was made to fit her form. The other was a light pink dress, with puffy sleeves and a low v-neck. The top was made to hug her chest, showing her curves, while the bottom was long and flowing. The top had a cherry blossom print. The bottom was double layered. The top layer was a light pink see-through material, showing the bottom layer, which was a solid, light pink. Tomyo said it was up to Sakura to decide which dress would be for the upcoming ball and which would be for Tomoyo's wedding. They were both so beautiful that it took Sakura a long time to make up her mind. In the end she chose the blue dress for the wall and the pink for Tomoyo's wedding. The rest of the other dresses were for daily wear.  
  
After dropping off the dresses at her room and changing into one of her everyday dresses, Sakura and Tomoyo made there way to the gardens. But on the way they passed the private library on the second floor. Tomoyo took a chain off her neck with a stick-like pendant. She put it into the door. It fit perfectly and as she turned it, the door clicked open. Sakura had not seen anything like it before because the library she used to dust was small and had few books. Sakura walked down the isles, brushing the thick dust off the books every once and a while. But as she got to the third row, a glowing book popped off the shelf. It opened and pink cards jumped out and circled around her.  
  
They said "Good Evening Mistress. It is now the time for you to remember your past. 


	3. The Clow's Story

Summary: Sakura starts out as a regular servant girl, but becomes friends with the Princess Tomoyo. Tomoyo is getting married. Syaoran adopted Tomoyo. But, what if Tomoyo, Eriol, and Sakura are not all they seem to be.  
  
** = author '' = thoughts or mind speaking "" = talking  
  
Previous Chapter: Sakura walked down the isles, brushing the thick dust off the books every once and a while. But as she got to the third row, a glowing book popped off the shelf. It opened and pink cards jumped out and circled around her.  
  
They said "Good Evening Mistress. It is now the time for you to remember your past.  
  
The Twin Princesses of the Moon a.k.a. The Kinomoto Kingdom  
  
Chapter 3 The Clow's Story  
  
"Thousands of years ago, when Clow Reade was still alive and when the earth was still only 80 years old, there were much more powerful magicians living on earth. One kingdom that was particularly powerful, was the Li Kingdom. Clow Reade was by far the most powerful magician of all. With his death drawing near, he decided to build a relaxing, beautiful place for his retirement. He flew to the clouds and created a kingdom. It was large, beautiful, and perfect in every way. He invited the most powerful families to come and live in this new kingdom. He decided that because he was getting old and the time of his death was confronting him, he himself would not rule the kingdom. He asked the Li Kingdom to rule, but they kindly turned down his offer, feeling that they belonged on earth.  
  
The Kinomoto Kingdom and the Illyich Kingdom were the second most powerful kingdoms. They competed with each other and were sworn enemies. Clow Reed seeing in the future his daughter would be born in the Kinomoto Kingdom and would become the Clow Mistress, he decided to ask the Kinomoto Kingdom to rule. The Illyich family was extremely mad and to prove that they would have been the better choice, they built their own, just as powerful kingdom in the core of the earth.  
  
A war began between the two kingdoms and they both began to gather allies. The Kinomoto family were allies with the Li Kingdom, Daidouji Kingdom, and the Hiiragizawa Kingdom. These three were in fact some of the most powerful kingdoms. But, they were at a disadvantage because the Illyich family had more allies. The terrible war raged on. Millions died. The allies began the process of reincarnation. Each dead person's soul would either be sent to the Illyich kingdom or the Kinomoto Kingdom depending on whether they were good or evil. There they were put into new bodies being born. The soul would have no recollection of the previous life. In this way the people of all the kingdoms did not die out. The two kingdoms are today known as heaven and hell.  
  
The Illyich family worked their reincarnations hard. They were trained from when they were little. The children suffered from extreme pain during their childhood. The Illyich's would beat them until they were almost dead so they were strong and could endure pain. Many died.  
  
The Kinomoto Kingdom was gentler on their reincarnations. They made the children happy and gave them a full life before they were put on the front. To them people were not just objects used to fight and win a war, they were individuals. They started training at the age of six and were lightly trained so that they would enjoy it and work harder to improve it. As they got older they would be trained harder and harder until they were ready for the front.  
  
I'll tell you the truth, a number of Illyich reincarnations traded sides after seeing the others' happiness. They committed suicide and they were then reborn under the Kinomoto forces. This made the Illyich's very mad and their attacks were more threatening to dethrone the Kinomotos. The reincarnations of the Kinomoto kingdom saw the pain the Illyich's bestowed on their reincarnations and were eternally grateful for their upbringing. When they had a choice whether to switch sides or die, they all chose to die. They were all faithful to their kingdom. Not one traded sides.  
  
Meanwhile, Clow Reade was devastated that he caused such a war. He looked into the future for one who could end this horrible war. He found only one possible answer.  
  
  
  
  
  
Two children will be born at a time of need They will disappear and the kingdom will bleed  
  
One flower will serve for a righteous prince The other will live married soon since  
  
The first born cherry blossom will wilt and then will bloom And later she will meet her doom  
  
The last savior will love no other And will save his love from his brother  
  
(I know it sucks but at least its better than the last one listen to this: The last savior is a noble hero Who will save his love from death and Kero Kero???? I mean that was the worst thing ever ewwwww... You have to admit the one I wrote was better than the Kero one. Lolz anything is better anywayz back to the story.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Millions of years later two handsome twin boys were born into the Illyich family. But one had a good aura. The Illyich family disposed of him. No one knows what happened to him.  
  
A year later, two twin girls were born into the Kinomoto family. Their auras fully stunned the kingdom's people. The second born was just as powerful as Clow Reade's magic at the height of his power and it was still growing. But, the first born. The first born was so powerful the people of the kingdom could not feel it's extent. It was at least ten times the power of her sister's and still growing. It was warm and happy. The youngest child's aura was purple and the first born twin's pink. Their older brother's was maroon.  
  
Many people say that the lighter your aura is the more good you are. But, that is not true. If you are good you have a colored aura. If you are bad you have a black aura. Depending how evil you are, you have a different shade of black. If you are not that evil you will most likely have a grayish aura. If you are truly evil, you might have a pitch-black aura. But every aura that exists is different. There is always one way to tell them apart. (Well anyways back to the Illyich and Kinomoto war)  
  
The young girls and the young boy grew into healthy young women/man. The girls became beautiful, elegant, powerful, and true figure heads of the kingdom. The boy was tall and handsome, but had an evil look to him. The eldest twin, Sakura had fallen for the young handsome man at first sight although she would not admit it to anyone except her younger sister, Tomyo.  
  
The two sisters shared an unbreakable bond. The eldest daughter found the Clow book, opened it , and became the mistress by the age of three. She let no one no about it. Not her mother, not her father, not her older brother. Only her younger sister.  
  
The war was still raging on, except it was quieter. The allies had long since dropped out and now it was only the Kinomoto vs. Illyich. Clow Reade's dying wish was for the kingdom's to finally be at peace. The king of this generation of Kinomoto's was the only one who was considering Clow Reade's dying wish. Perhaps that was because he was Clow Reade's reincarnation. He arranged a marriage between his eldest daughter and the Illyich's remaining son. But, the Illyich's were not truly trying for peace.  
  
They sent their son to kidnap the eldest daughter. But on the way he bumped into the youngest twin and a trainee from the Li Kingdom who married the twin's older brother. They attacked him but to no avail. They were captured and even though they knew that they had no chance of escaping, they still struggled to fight back(The purple and red auras from the dream). Now the young Illyich's son made his way to his fiance's room. The young girl, only about six at the time transported her, her sister, her sister in law, and her half father (who recently had joined in trying to help the two girls escape) to earth and erased their memory until they were safe enough to reveal themselves.  
  
It is now the time for them to all remember. Clow Mistress Sakura reveal yourself once more.  
  
Sakura took the return card (is there one? I read about one. I hope there is one. And if there isn't well than too bad there is one in my story lolz who am I arguing with. Looks up. "Oh dear a wall" That shows you how important I am. I AM ARGUING WITH A WALL!!!!!! How sad. Well anywayz* did you notice I say that a lot *back to the story) and threw it up in the air. Return card return our memories.  
  
  
  
KawaiiStarbright: lalalalalalalalalala Well anywayz OMG their I go again I got to get this out of my system. Well anywayz OMG it's hopeless I already wrote up to chapter eight. But I am too lazy to type it up I'd rather read Oh well When I get it up I get it up right???? Looks up Oh no not another wall 


	4. They Meet

Summary: Sakura starts out as a regular servant girl, but becomes friends with the Princess Tomoyo. Tomoyo is getting married. Syaoran adopted Tomoyo. But, what if Tomoyo, Eriol, and Sakura are not all they seem to be.  
  
** = author '' = thoughts or mind speaking "" = talking  
  
Previous Chapter: Sakura took the return card and threw it up in the air. Return card return our memories.  
  
I would like to say Thank you to:  
  
SpringbloomOpal  
  
LicyBabe2002  
  
crystal-chan  
  
Sammi  
  
demon-neko  
  
V-TrAiN  
  
Moonlight Star  
  
Kirjava-chan  
  
I'd also like to thank all my friends. Especially my best friend, V, and Tima. Thanks guys!!!! ^_^  
  
The Twin Princesses of the Moon a.k.a. The Kinomoto Kingdom  
  
Chapter 4 They Meet  
  
Like usual, Sakura was late again. As soon as Sakura got to Tomoyo's room she was rushed into Tomoyo's shower. When she came out Tomoyo showed her the dress. It was the baby blue with the white and blue peonies covering it ^_^ Just to remind you what it looks like in case you forgot ^_^.  
  
Sakura had a lot of split ends Tomoyo wound upcutting the majority of Sakura's hair off before most of her hair was even. Her hair had originally been below his knees ^_^ Can't imagine that. Maybe you can!!! Bear with me ^_^. After the hair cut Tomoyo gave her, she had layered hair with bangs. The shortest layer was down to her cheek, the second, midway between the chin and shoulder, the third, down to her shoulders, and the last right below the shoulders. Sakura put the dress on and Tomoyo put a peony in her hair. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror.  
  
"Hooooeeee!" she whispered to herself, "she had never looked this pretty since the time when she could remember.  
  
Tomoyo gave her a package. Sakura looked at it questioningly. Before Sakura could say anything she whispered "Open it."  
  
Sakura opened it. Her eyes widened. "Tomoyo I could never take this," she said. It was a small purse that matched her dress exactly.  
  
"Sakura" Tomoyo replied with a slight growl in her voice. "If you feel you can't take it, just imagine it as an early birthday present."  
  
"Thank you sooooo much Tomoyo" she said jumping out of her seat and hugging Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh and Sakura"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I forgot to tell you but this ball is mainly to announce my engagement to my fiancé." 'And to find my brother bride. Here comes the bridal matchmaker!' she thought' "Well Sakura I have to go meet my fiancé before the ball. I'll see you there. K???"  
  
"OK. See you there Tomoyo".  
  
At the Ball:  
  
Syaoran's POV  
  
'Finally all the guests have been announced, now I can go take a break from all these flirting girls.' I look behind me and see all these girls following me. I quickly turn into a room. I look out through the peek hole. They are still there and fighting to get to the spot nearest to the door. "Mou.(geez) I said to myself, these girls don't give up!" I carefully climbed out through the window. "I am so lucky I stayed on the first floor," I said under my breath. I went back to the ballroom and entered through the front door. All the girls were missing, so I assumed they were still waiting outside the room.  
  
I suddenly felt an aura drawing nearer. It wasn't that strong but it was friendly. It was also pink. 'Oh no.' I groaned, 'not another girl.' I quickly found a comfortable place to hide. The girl was awfully late and panting like she had been running. I caught my breath. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was radiating with beauty. She sat down in the corner and watched the dance floor. It seemed as if she felt she was only here to watch. I watched as a few men asked her to dance, only to be turned down.  
  
Tomoyo started walking toward her. I would be close enough to hear their conversation. I perked up my ears and used my magical hearing spell. Hopefully she would just ignore the power. 'No such luck' as I cast the spell her eyes darted up, searching for me. She was about to stand up and look but Tomoyo started talking to her.  
  
"You know very well that I did not invite you hear only to watch!" she exclaimed in an angry whisper.  
  
"But Tomoyo, I am not even supposed to be here." she whispered.  
  
"You're supposed to be here because you're my best friend and because if you had refused I would have ordered you to come"  
  
"Are you sure about this Tomoyo? Because if you're not I'd rather leave. Besides it's not like I am going to do anything but watch anyway" she said.  
  
"Oh no you don't. You are soooo not getting out of this one. Especially when you look soooooooooo KAWAII!!! Ooops, that was a little loud. Oh well," she said shrugging her shoulders. "I saw all those guys ask you for a dance. You should really give one of them a chance."  
  
"Maybe Tomoyo" the girl said. But, I could see it in her face that she would not take that comment seriously.  
  
Tomoyo was about to say something, but just then Eriol came and Tomoyo quickly quieted. Eriol was wearing a navy blue tux and for some reason he was also wearing a blue mask. 'Maybe he thought it was a masquerade ball."  
  
"Hello my dear, lovely wife. May have the pleasure of a dance."  
  
"Of course my dear."  
  
As they walked away the girl sighed. I heard her mutter to herself something containing "that was sooo close, when is she gonna get that I'm waiting for my true love"  
  
I quickly ended the spell and hid my aura before she felt it again. Still in hiding I debated whether I should ask her to dance. I finally decided I would.  
  
I slowly walked over to her. 'This was the craziest thing I had ever done. Now I am chasing after a girl?' Before I knew it I was standing in front of her.  
  
"Miss, may I please have the pleasure of this dance?" I asked slowly praying that I would not be rejected. She was about to say no when she looked up. Our eyes met and I could feel her eyes staring into mine. She had the most dazzling, greenest eyes I had ever seen and the most beautiful soft, auburn hair. "Nnnnnnn Before she could finish her no, she was standing and dancing. What was really funny was that she was still saying "Nnnnnnnn" as we started dancing. Then I guess she realized what she was doing and quickly stopped.  
  
I look at her carefully. She is sooo beautiful. As I thought this I started to blush. I mentally kicked myself when I noticed where my thoughts were heading. Then I noticed we were still staring at each other.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
As soon as Tomoyo walked away I said. "I know she doesn't understand. She already has her soul mate." I looked up at Tomoyo. "That was sooo close, when is she gonna get that I'm waiting for my true love. I wish she understood." I put my hands to my mouth realizing I had said that aloud. I looked back down. A few seconds later, two feet appeared. I pretended not to notice, but then the person asked if I would dance. I looked up and started saying no. "Nnnnnnnn" I kept on without even taking a breath. He was soooooo handsome. He had the deepest amber eyes in which I was getting lost. Before I could finish answering he had swept me onto the dance floor. It was a slow dance and as I started to pay attention to the song. It was then that I realized that I was still on the n in no and quickly shut up, mentally kicking myself. I realized I was still staring at him and he was still staring at me.  
  
We started slowing down and soon came to a complete stop. His head started to lean closer. 'Maybe he is the one. Maybe he is my true love. My soulmate.' I thought. His mouth about a foot away from mine, he murmured "I am so sorry, but I didn't catch your name."  
  
"Sakura and yours?" I murmured back.  
  
"Sakura, what a beautiful name. My name is Syaoran"  
  
His lips were now centimeters away from mine. I immediately pulled away.  
  
"The Prince?" I asked.  
  
"Mmhmm" was the only reply I got back.  
  
He was still looking at me.  
  
"Oh no" I said.  
  
I started crying.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked. "Did I do something?"  
  
"No of course not" I said as I started running. Tears blurred my vision, but I knew this castle like the back of my hand. I quickly found my room and locked the door. I leaned on the door and slowly sank down crying into my hands. I had almost thought that maybe Syaoran and I were meant to be. I had never let any other man catch my attention before. Yet he had caught my attention and in a matter of seconds. What am I thinking? Syaoran is a Prince. I am a lowly maid. We are not meant to be. This thought made me cry even harder. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.  
  
"Sakura, open the door. I know you are in there and I would like to talk to you. Sakuuuuraaa? Please open the door! It's not like I am mad at you" I opened the door.  
  
Syaoran's POV:  
  
I watched as she ran away. Did I do something wrong? Then I realized what I was doing. Absolutely nothing. I started to run after her, but the group of girls that were chasing me earlier, stopped me. I hadn't noticed them come in. I guess they came in while I was dancing with Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. Sakura. I could say that name for eternity and not get tired of it. The name suited her well.  
  
'What happened to you! You're the Emotionless Prince'  
  
'I never actually thought I'd fall in love in my entire life, but it happened. It happened so suddenly. Now I know what they mean by "Love at first sight".'  
  
'Dream on lover boy. You were trained to be emotionless and you will not change.'  
  
'Trained. I am not a beast with no feelings. I have feelings. And I just happen to have VERY strong feelings for that girl, Sakura.'  
  
'For goodness sakes!!! You just met her five minutes ago and now your head over heels for her. NO. It's just a small infatuation or crush that will go away as soon as the ball is over.'  
  
'It's not. I know it isn't. We're meant to be together.'  
  
I knew I had fallen in love with a girl whom I did not know at all. A girl whom I felt as though I had been waiting my entire life for. It just fit. No, no. We just fit. I love her. I love her even though I will probably never admit it out loud. So long for now, Sakura, my love.  
  
I watched as Tomoyo ran after Sakura.  
  
Tomoyo's POV:  
  
I watched as Sakura ran.  
  
I watched as Syaoran started to run after her.  
  
And I watched as he got stopped.  
  
I knew what I had to do. I followed Sakura through the winding hallways of the palace. I had never seen her cry before. She was always so genki.  
  
I knocked on the door and started saying Sakura's name and that I knew she was in there. Finally, right before I was about to give up, she opened the door. I looked around at the room I had given her. It was so neat and clean and, and PERFECT.  
  
Sakura bowed to me still sobbing. I picked her up and brought her to the bathroom. I made her wash her face.  
  
"Why in the entire world are you crying Sakura? You fell in love and almost became queen in one night. How the hell do you cry?" I asked, really wanting her to be my sister- in- law.  
  
"H he. i is s. a,a p p p prince and w will s soon be e a k king, once he m m marr r ries. I am a m maid," She managed to sob out.  
  
"No your not you're a lady." I said.  
  
"But, once he finds out what I am that I didn't come from rich heritage, he wouldn't love me anymore."  
  
I gasped. "Of course he would. If your love is true and his is also, then heritage will not change that."  
  
I was about to leave, when Sakura grabbed my wrist.  
  
"Tomoyo, thank you so much for your generosity and care. Nobody except my brother and father has ever shown me such kindness. Thank you. And if anyone asks who the girl at the ball was and where she went, don't say anything. Promise?" she said.  
  
"I promise," I said reluctantly. And then I left.  
  
SO. DO YOU LIKE IT???????????? IF YOU DO PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS LOTS.  
  
Check out my other story:  
  
When A Cherry Blossom Is Reported Missing  
  
At the age of three Sakura's mom is killed and Sakura is kidnapped. What happens when 17 years later the police department finds a lead and Syaoran Li is heading the case?  
  
  
  
I am starting a few other stories as well. Please tell me which one I should post up next.  
  
Training A Broken Heart- Syaoran breaks up with Sakura for someone else. Sakura studies hard, concentrates on rising her magic levels, and winds up opening a world famous training school. Will she be ready when Syaoran Li comes marching back into her life?  
  
Rewriting Destiny- It's said that destiny is written before your born. Well, Sakura has a great destiny ahead of her. But, what happens when someone goes back into the past to rewrite it?  
  
Saving Destiny- Harry Potter is going into his fifth year. Sakura is the new Divination teacher. How is this girl, who is the same age as them, going to make and impact on their lives? The first part of the trilogy Changing Destiny.  
  
  
  
Please vote now.  
  
P.S.-I fully copyright these ideas!!! lolz 


End file.
